I'm In Love With My Sister's Prince Charming
by klutz101
Summary: UPDATED! This is an AR fic. Back in the Middle Ages Piper falls in love with the new prince and so does he, but his parents won’t let him marry her. They want him to marry P—how about you read and find out! R&R (Patty didn't die and didn't give up Pai
1. The New Prince

I'm in Love with my Sister's Prince Charming  
  
Disclaimer: You know who owns em and last time I checked I wasn't one of em. But I do own: Henry, Lillian, Eleanor, and Charles  
  
Summary: This is an AU fic. Back in the Middle Ages Piper falls in love with the new prince and so does he, but his parents won't let him marry her. They want him to marry P—how about you read and find out! R&R (oh yeah, Patty's a livin and she didn't give up Paige nor have an affair!)  
  
Chapter 1: The New Prince  
  
Prue: Piper, would you stop daydreaming about Prince Leo and help me out here on the farm!  
  
Piper: I wasn't daydreaming  
  
Phoebe: Sure you weren't  
  
Paige: I mean we all know the new prince is hot and all, but you seem to be in love with him!  
  
Piper: I resent that  
  
Phoebe: I bet you do  
  
Patty: Victor?! Hey have you girls seen your father?  
  
Piper: Nope  
  
Paige: Haven't seen him  
  
Phoebe: Me neither  
  
Prue: Maybe around 6 in the morning  
  
Piper: That was 4 hours ago  
  
Prue: Than no  
  
Patty: Oh no. I think he went off to catch the chickens again. I better go save him while I can  
  
Piper: Mom, you already lost him  
  
After Piper said that, everyone turned around to see Victor running away from the chicken coop with a whole lot of chickens running after him!  
  
Victor: All I did was get the mail!  
  
Patty: Are you sure that's all you did. Looks like you got some scrambled eggs in your pocket  
  
Victor: Very funny. Piper, take the mail inside and sort it too will ya  
  
Piper: Okay  
  
Phoebe: Don't get your hopes up on getting an invitation to the "Royal Party"  
  
Paige: I mean its not like we're royal, I mean were peasants for Pete's sake  
  
Piper: No one ever said I wanted to go to that party  
  
Prue: No one had to. Your face practically says it for you  
  
Piper: I have work to do  
  
Prue: Then why you standing around here. Hop to it!  
  
KING HENRY'S COURT  
  
Lillian: Leo, are you sure you did the right thing?  
  
Leo: Positive, Mom  
  
Lillian: Its just some peasants don't have any money to buy nice clothes for these kinds of parties  
  
Leo: It doesn't matter what's on the outside, just the inside. You're the one who taught me that.  
  
Henry: Son, you need a bride. I want you to pick 10 women and then next week you can choose between them  
  
Leo: Father, with all due respect, you know I can't do that  
  
Henry: Ah but you can Leo, you're a prince remember  
  
HALLIWELL FARM  
  
Piper: Omigod! Piper opened a letter from the Royal Court. It read:  
  
To every fair maiden in the lands of my court  
I present my son to the fairest lady  
He will choose his bride at the party this coming Friday  
at midnight. All single women welcomed and their  
Father and Mother  
  
King Henry  
  
Prue: What's wrong now  
  
Piper: Absolutely nothing  
  
Paige: Then why'd you scream?  
  
Piper: Because we got an invitation to Prince Leo's party and he's also looking for a bride  
  
Phoebe: Get out!  
  
Patty: Well than we must all go  
  
Paige: What are we gonna wear?  
  
Patty: Go look in your closet for your best dresses. You're going to a party and competing for the Prince's love.  
  
Piper: Which one's going to win his love  
  
Patty: Any one could. I just hope that those royal snobs won't. But everyone knows he's going to pick one of my four beautiful daughters

AN: Ha! Done the first chapter. By Wednesday I'll have the next chapter up! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

-LeoPiper24/7-


	2. The Most Beautiful One There

Lil-whitelighter111488: Thanks Dude!  
  
P3charmed4eva: I am updating soon and will hopefully have the next chapter up by  
Wednesday  
  
Piperleo4eva: Duh! It will be a great story (I hope) and so I know it is you people have to  
review!  
  
Star-dust123: Thanks and I just read your story. Amazing chapters!  
  
Chapter 2: Most Beautiful One There  
  
HALLIWELL FARM  
  
Patty: Everyone ready to go?  
  
Phoebe: Almost  
  
Paige: Yep  
  
Piper: Yeah  
  
Prue: Yes  
  
Piper: Hurry Phoebe or we're going to be late!  
  
Phoebe: I'm comin', I'm comin'  
  
KING HENRY'S COURT  
  
Piper: This is amazing  
  
Phoebe: I could get used to living here!  
  
Paige: So could I  
  
Prue: I bet he's a snob  
  
Patty: What makes you think that?  
  
Prue: He's a prince. Princes are usually snobby  
  
Patty: Ohhhh...  
  
Piper: Omigod, look what the cat dragged in!  
  
Missy: Oh hey...Pepper?  
  
Piper: Piper  
  
Missy: Right. Piper. Hello Mrs. Patricia  
  
Patty: Hello to you too  
  
Missy: I cannot wait until I move into this gorgeous palace  
  
Paige: (mumbles) What makes you think that?  
  
Missy: I beg your pardon?  
  
Paige: Huh? Oh...I just have something in my throat. Excuse me.  
  
Patty: Good luck, Missy  
  
Missy: I don't need luck. I already have him in my grasp. I'm rich remember?  
  
Phoebe: I guess your so rich he needed another companion  
  
Missy: What?  
  
Phoebe: He's talking to a blonde over there  
  
Missy: Excuse me.  
  
Piper: No problem  
  
Paige: Mom, there ready for us.  
  
Patty: Good luck. I'm just going to go find your father before he sees anymore chicken  
  
Paige: Good night. Ready?  
  
Prue: Yes. I mean no. Can we just pull our selves out of this thing? I saw a really hot chauffer over there.  
  
Piper: More chances for us  
  
Prue: Bye  
  
Announcer: May I introduce the Halliwells: Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige  
  
Prue: I just pulled myself out  
  
Announcer: May I introduce the Halliwells: Piper, Phoebe, and Paige  
  
Leo: Wow, she's beautiful  
  
Henry: Who?  
  
Leo: Uh... the um palace  
  
Henry: Remind me to raise the warranty for the serfs  
  
But what really amazed Prince Leo was the woman coming down the grand staircase. She went by the name Piper Halliwell. She's the most beautiful woman here, thought Leo to himself Then Leo walked over to Piper after having a long miserable dance with Missy Campbell  
  
Leo: May I have this dance?  
  
Piper amazed that the prince, out of all the women here, chose her, a peasant, said yes.  
  
After the dance, Leo walked over to his mother  
  
Leo: I've found one  
  
Lillian: Found what?  
  
Leo: A woman who is eligible to be my wife. Her name's Piper Halliwell  
  
Lillian spat out her drink  
  
Lillian: Halliwell? As in Halliwell farm?  
  
Leo: I guess  
  
Lillian: Leo, son, you can't marry her. She's a peasant!  
  
Leo: So...  
  
Lillian: And she is the ugliest and poorest one here next to her three sisters  
  
Leo: She is not the ugliest. I think she's the most beautiful one here. She's being herself unlike that Missy Campbell  
  
Lillian: Missy is a fine young lady. You must choose her!  
  
Leo: (mumbles) And is also a real snob  
  
Henry: Son, are you ready to choose?  
  
Leo: Yes

AN: Who will he choose? I'll try to update soon! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Read the other stories and poem by me:

What is Love? (story-lots of chapters)

One Night Stand ( story-1 chapter )

Mr. Greasy (short poem)

I'm in Love with my Sister's Prince Charming (story-lots of chapters)

-LeoPiper24/7-


	3. Who Will He Choose?

**Leah**: Thanks!  
  
**Charmboy4**: Thanks! And he probably will since his mother told him too (hint, hint)  
  
**Star-dust123**: Your welcome! And hopefully you'll know one person he's going to pick  
  
**Charmed-Phoebe03**: He might and you're probably going to be screaming in about, lets say 2 seconds  
  
**Lil-whitelighter111488**: He has to!  
  
**PiperLeo4eva**: You know he wants too! Anyways, just to point out Leo has to choose 10 women not just one, so he's going to be calling other girls' names out!  
  
**Chapter 3:Who Will He Choose?**  
  
**_Last Time:_**  
  
Henry: Son, ready to choose?  
  
Leo: Yes  
  
**_This Time:_**  
  
Leo: I choose: Missy Campbell, Phoebe Halliwell, Lisa Marc, Katelyn Rose, Jennifer Kayle, Pamela Johnson, Janet Jones, Samantha Mosque, Jessica Martel, and last but not least, Piper Halliwell.  
  
Announcer: Will all those women please come up here?  
  
A shocked Piper and Phoebe walked up to the prince.  
  
Leo: Hello ladies  
  
Phoebe: Hello  
  
Piper: Hi  
  
Leo: So, who wants to come on a date with me first?  
  
Missy: I do. I mean, I will  
  
Leo: (mumbles) Great. Just great  
  
Piper then laughed after hearing Leo's comment  
  
Missy: What's so funny, Halliwell?  
  
Piper: Oh, nothing  
  
Leo: Anways, Piper, you can come with me Missy: What about me?!  
  
Leo just ignored her. He was too stunned by Piper's beauty and how his mother was going to kill him when he didn't pick Missy to be his bride.  
  
Leo: So what do you do for a living?  
  
Piper: I um, work on a farm. You can probably tell by my clothes that I'm a peasant  
  
Leo: I don't care  
  
Piper: Sure you do  
  
Leo: I chose you didn't I?  
  
Piper: Good point. You also chose my sister  
  
Leo: My bad. I didn't realize you were related  
  
Piper: The same last name didn't throw you off?  
  
Leo: Not really. I mean people think I'm related to the king of France. And it's just because we have the same last name  
  
Piper: Interesting story  
  
Phoebe: Hey Piper! Uh, Leo you don't mind at all if I steal Piper do ya?  
  
Leo: No, not at all. I'll be inside if you need me  
  
Piper: You're not going on another date?  
  
Leo: No, then that would ruin our date  
  
Piper couldn't help but hate her sister right now as Leo walked away  
  
(an: you guys are so lucky I'm bored out of my mind!)  
  
Piper: How dare you!  
  
Phoebe: What'd I do now?  
  
Piper: You just ruined my perfect date with the perfect guy  
  
Phoebe: Sorry!  
  
Piper: What do you want?  
  
Phoebe: You're advice  
  
Piper: Why do you want my advice?  
  
Phoebe: It's about a guy  
  
Piper: Are you talking about Leo?  
  
Phoebe: No his brother, Charles.  
  
Piper: Someone have the hots for a prince?  
  
Phoebe: Yes. How can I pull my self out?  
  
Piper: There's nothing you can do. He picked you out of like a million people  
  
Phoebe: I know, but what if Paige gets him first?  
  
Piper: I don't think you have to worry about that  
  
Phoebe: Oh, thank God!  
  
Piper: Because she already has him  
  
Phoebe: Great! Now I have to find a little prince charming in the other prince  
  
Piper: Well that's good news for Paige, but not for me  
  
Phoebe: I know! Leo has another brother, Dan!  
  
Piper: And I would care why?  
  
Phoebe: Because when I win, you're going to need a man to take care of you (an: hint, hint). Plus, he is so not my type.  
  
Piper: What makes you think you're going to win?  
  
Phoebe: Oh, I just know it. Oh, look. There's Dan. I'll take care of Leo for you. See you later  
  
Piper: Phoebe! Wait—  
  
Dan: Hey, Piper. I'm Dan Leo's brother.  
  
_Just great. After all the good I've done, this is how God repays me._

AN: How'd you guys like it? R&R. I'll try to update soon!


	4. The Prince & Me

**Psychokitty3:** That's totally great! And I plan to write a "bunches" more!! Thanx!!  
  
**Charmboy4:** No one ever said he was going to get with Piper so calm down even though that might happen don't hate me. Thanx!!  
  
**Star-dust123**: I know how could Piper think that and I even think Leo did too! Thanx!!  
  
**P3charmed4eva**:Their dates a comin back! Thanx!!  
  
**Lil-whitelighter111488**: He has to!  
  
**Piperleo4eva:** I bet it won't and I'm hopin he doesn't. Thanx!!  
  
**_Chapter 4: The Prince and Me_**  
  
Phoebe went into the palace to find Leo talking to someone. So she did what she did best: eavesdrop  
  
Leo: Hello  
  
Lillian: Hi, dear  
  
Phoebe: (thinking) Dear?!  
  
Lillian: Have you thought about who you're going to cut?  
  
Leo: I've only been on one date  
  
Lillian: Then why are you just sitting here?  
  
Leo: I'm waiting for Piper  
  
Lillian: That Halliwell girl?  
  
Phoebe: (thinking) She is so disrespectful!  
  
Leo: Yes  
  
Lillian: Oh, Leo. If you're going to choose a Halliwell, it would be best to pick the more attractive one  
  
Phoebe: (thinking) I wonder who that could be? Duh, Pheebs you!  
  
Leo: I am  
  
Lillian: So you chose Phoebe to make the cut?  
  
Phoebe: (thinking) She agrees!  
  
Leo: No, not Phoebe, Piper  
  
Phoebe: (thinking) I'm not attractive? You are so evil you—phew almost lost myself there  
  
Lillian: There's no sense left in you, boy. I'll see you at 6:00 in the morning for breakfast with the girls. Oh yeah, tell them to wear their best clothing  
  
Leo: Not all of them are rich  
  
Lillian: That doesn't mean they don't have nice clothes Leo: Good night  
  
Lillian: Always is, is it not? See you in the morning. 6:00  
  
Leo: 6:00  
  
As Lillian walked out Phoebe walked in  
  
Phoebe: Hey, Prince Leo  
  
Leo: Please, call me Leo  
  
Phoebe: Okay—Leo  
  
Leo: So, uh where's Piper  
  
Phoebe: Right. Piper. Um... I don't think she was... um... feeling well  
  
Leo: Is she in her room?  
  
Phoebe: I think so  
  
Leo: Then I'll go visit her  
  
Phoebe: No!  
  
Leo: Why?  
  
Phoebe: Because she's not expecting you. I'll go tell her. Be right back.  
  
Leo: I'll be right here  
  
Phoebe walked out of the palace to find Missy _actually_ talking to Piper  
  
Phoebe: Hey, Piper. Watcha doin?  
  
Piper: Oh I'm just talking to Missy because _someone_ stole my date  
  
Missy: Actually it was _my_ date  
  
Piper: Shut...  
  
Phoebe: ...up (to Piper) Well, I have good news and bad news. The good news is Leo wants to see you and not me. The bad news is I said you were sick and he's going to visit you  
  
Missy: What's so bad about that?  
  
Phoebe: Maybe you didn't hear but I'm a talking to Piper okay?  
  
Missy: Sorry  
  
Piper: It's okay Pheebs. I was gonna ask the same question.  
  
Phoebe: Oh. What's bad is I said your in your room that totally doesn't exist  
  
Piper: Excuse me Missy. (to Phoebe) Are you out of your mind?!  
  
Phoebe: I wasn't thinking  
  
Piper: Do you ever?  
  
Missy: Um sorry to interrupt, _Phoebe_, but I know where the rooms are  
  
Phoebe: You do?  
  
Missy: Yeah. When Piper went on _my _date, his butler showed us where we're staying  
  
Phoebe: And why didn't I know about this?  
  
Missy: You were checking out one of Leo's brother  
  
Phoebe: Oh yeah, Charles. The good old days  
  
Missy: It's gonna cost you  
  
Piper: How much?  
  
Missy: Phoebe's date  
  
Phoebe: With Charles. No way. Paige already took him anyways (an: ain't life grand when you say a word a lot and it ain't even a word?)  
  
Missy: Were you ever a blonde?  
  
Phoebe: When I was a baby  
  
Missy: Explains a lot doesn't it Piper?  
  
Piper: Yup  
  
Missy: Anyways (an: twice already that's kinda good I guess), with Leo dummy!  
  
Piper: She has it tomorrow.  
  
Missy: Great! (to Phoebe) Mine's next week  
  
Phoebe: Piper!  
  
Piper: Easy way to get back at you. Never said I was sick and you'd still have your date  
  
Missy: It's over here  
  
Piper: Thanks  
  
Missy led Piper up to her room while Phoebe went to get Leo  
  
Phoebe: Leo?  
  
Lillian: Are you looking for the prince?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah. Who are you?  
  
Lillian: You do not recognize me?  
  
Phoebe: Sorry  
  
Lillian: I'm Leo's mother  
  
Phoebe: I am so sorry my queen  
  
Lillian: Don't be. So what do you need Leo for?  
  
Phoebe: He wanted to see my sister, piper, because she's not feeling well.  
  
Lillian: Why would he want to see her if she's sick? He could catch it. And no offense but you women are peasants and not nearly as attractive as a princess should be.  
  
Phoebe: Some taken. Maybe if you haven't noticed your son's falling in love with Piper  
  
Lillian: Don't you use that attitude with me, young lady!  
  
Phoebe: Why not. You're not my mother and you certainly most don't act like one.  
  
Then Phoebe walked out of the room and found Leo where he'd said he be  
  
Phoebe: Hey, Leo  
  
Leo: Oh, hey. Um, who were you talking to? I heard a lot of yelling  
  
Phoebe: Oh um I just ran into your (cough) mother (cough)  
  
Leo: My mother?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah  
  
Leo: Why did you yell?  
  
Phoebe: Oh, long story. Piper's ready for you  
  
Leo: Okay. I'll see you in the morning  
  
Phoebe: Night  
  
Before Leo could make it to Piper's bedroom he ran into the queen  
  
Lillian: Leo, may I have a word?  
  
Leo: Mother, is this about one of the Halliwells'?  
  
Lillian: No. Well maybe  
  
Leo: What is it?  
  
Lillian: Do you think I'm a good mother?  
  
Leo: Um...  
  
Lillian: Well?  
  
Leo: Sometimes. The other times you seem to want me to do things that help you not me. Like picking Missy.  
  
Lillian: Have you fallin in love?  
  
Leo: Maybe  
  
Lillian: Then I want you to marry that woman. Your marriage would hopefully last longer then Leo: Thanks Mom  
  
Lillian: I'll see you in the morning. Don't stay up too late with Piper  
  
Leo: How'd you?  
  
Lillian: I have my ways. Good night  
  
Leo: Night  
  
When Leo finally got to Piper's room she was nowhere in sight. Only the snob was to be seen  
  
Leo: Piper?  
  
Missy: Leo you're here!  
  
Leo: Where's Piper?  
  
Missy: Why would you want her when you could have me?  
  
Leo: Because you're a snob  
  
Missy: I am not  
  
Leo: Yeah. You are. Where is she?  
  
Missy: I don't know  
  
Leo: Fine. I'll cancel your date with me then.  
  
Missy: Oh, all right. She's in Phoebe's room. _Hopefully _she's sick.  
  
Leo: (mumbles) probably from you  
  
Missy: Pardon?  
  
Leo: Uh, where is Phoebe's room?  
  
Missy: Across the hall  
  
Leo: Thanks  
  
Missy: No problem my knight in shining armor  
  
As Leo walked into Phoebe's room, he saw Piper laying in the bed looking absolutely beautiful  
  
Leo: Hey Piper, how ya feelin?  
  
Piper: I'm okay. I just have a headache  
  
Leo: So do you want me to come back tomorrow then?  
  
Piper: No, it's okay. You can stay  
  
Leo: You know your Phoebe's room right?  
  
Piper: Yeah it's because Missy can't keep her mouth shut  
  
Leo: She's probably the reason why you have a headache Piper: Must be. Anyways (here I go again) I was wondering what thought of my sister Phoebe?  
  
Leo: Um, she's okay. I just wouldn't want to marry her. She's quite too young for me  
  
Piper: Good answer  
  
Leo: Thanks  
  
Piper: Now, what do you think of?  
  
Leo: How about I show you instead  
  
Leo bent down and kissed Piper passionately. Piper then broke the kiss  
  
Piper: Another good answer  
  
Leo: Now why don't you tell me how you feel about me?  
  
Piper: Okay.  
  
Piper then gave him a never-ending kiss  
  
AN: Ha! Another chapter DONE! I know I know I had to have a PL moment, mother son moment and a mother-in-law (hopefully) daughter-in-law (hopefully) moment! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! You know ya want to!!!!!!!!! Sorry to Phoebe lovers I kinda made her look dumb. Please don't hate me!! Six and a half pages long on my PC! And don't even say it's too short!!!! 


End file.
